


•El prado•

by TheRose28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26117791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRose28/pseuds/TheRose28
Summary: Dentro del prado donde los pájaros cantaban y las flores florecían, las dos almas chocaron como el verano y el otoño. Los cambios en la razón los acercaron más que nunca. Fue el prado donde sucedió la magia y la vida explotó al no dar tiempo a darse cuenta de que ellos también volaron con el viento del invierno dejando una historia escalofriante que pasó a través de los años.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 2





	•El prado•

Dentro del prado donde los pájaros cantaban y las flores florecían, las dos almas chocaron como el verano y el otoño. Los cambios en la razón los acercaron más que nunca. Fue el prado donde sucedió la magia y la vida explotó al no dar tiempo a darse cuenta de que ellos también volaron con el viento del invierno dejando una historia escalofriante que pasó a través de los años.

Las dos almas eran contradictorias y traían aún más asombro sobre cómo sus vidas coexistían en lo que parecía ser una. Harry era la brisa libre que sentías cuando se ponía el sol y el calor del verano no era más que alivio. Louis era la causa temblorosa y distante de la caída de las hojas, mientras el aire frío y otoñal pellizcaba tu piel haciendo que tus dientes temblaran y tus labios se pusieran morados.

Contradictorio.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Esta historia la había publicado en mi wattpad, pero me ha estado fallando, he pensado en migrar las historias para acá!
> 
> Os dejo mi wattpad por si quereís seguirme 💜
> 
> Estoy como: StylesTomlinson03
> 
> •Tpwk, Mel•


End file.
